The Wish Granting Fox
by Cheshires Mask
Summary: When Naruto is beaten down by a mob of villagers on his sixth birthday, he runs away. Eleven years later rumors of a blond wish granter with fox ears and a tail arise quickly. On the brink of war with Sound yet again, Kanoha sends a squad of ANBU to find this wish granter.


The Wish Granting Fox

**Demon/summon speech**

**Demon/summon thought**

Human speech

Human thought

**Summary:** _When Naruto is beaten down by a mob of villagers on his sixth birthday, he runs away. Eleven years later rumors of a blond wish granter with fox ears and a tail arise quickly. On the brink of war with Sound yet again, Kanoha sends a squad of ANUB to find this wish granter._

**Prologue: **

A boy with bright blond blood stained hair lay limp, unconscious in a pool of blood. He lay there as the cold winds of September night blew down on his broken body. Little did the boy known, as he lay there knocked out something _big _was happening. Inside the blonde's mid scape a great force known as the kyuubi no kitsune was at work. The great kitsune, known to very few as Kurama, was playing a nasty trick on the poor boy. He was messing with the boy's memories, making his already horrible childhood even worse. But something else was happening something the giant fox had no intention of doing. Outside of the beaten boy's mid scape his physical body was changing. From his bright blond hair two matching blond fox ears erupted and started to twitch, picking up on almost every sound there was. His cut up tanned skin was healing almost instantly and any scars that were littering his skin at the time vanished without a trace. His nails grew claw like and turned blood red at the tips. From his lower back sprouted a long bushy blond tail that was tipped with pure and untouched white. His half way open eyes changed from the bright vibrant blue into an aquamarine like color with hints of lite blue and green. His round pupils turned into cat like slits.

About an hour later lay in a pure white hospital room was the beaten boy from the alley. On either side of the sleeping boy's bed were two ANUB elites. Both male wearing ANUB uniforms, one wearing a boar mask the other a cat mask.

"Hey Neko, why do you think lord hokage has us watching the demon?" the boar wearing ANUB asked his partner Neko.

"Who knows, Boar?" Neko said putting his hand on top of his head.

"Because, that 'demon' as you called it, is a true hero to the leaf village." A male's voice came from the door frame. "And another thing, if I ever even hear rumors of ether one of you bad mouthing this poor boy, _I_ will personally make sure you shinobi career ends here and now." The voice continued as the owner of the voice came though the doorway only to revel a silver haired man wearing ANUB uniform and a dog mask.

"D-dog, you won't say anything to lord hokage about this will you?" Boar asked slightly shuttering in fear of his life.

"Of course not, he already heard it for himself." Dog said looking over his shoulder at an old man with a short white bread, brown eyes, and a liver spot under his left eye, pipe in hand, and wearing the hokage uniform.

Both guard ANUB shaking at the look of an enraged hokage and hoping the get away with a quick and painless death. "L-lord Hokage, w-we didn't mean it. We were just joking, yeah joking. We would never do anything to harm this dear demon. I mean boy! Boy!" Neko said trying and failing miserable to fix this mess the started.

"Shut the hell up, both of you! ANUB, take these two to Anoke at once. Tell her to have as much fun with them as she wants." The hokage stated as two more ANUB dropped from the ceiling. Both nodded to their order and knocked the guilty party out and quietly dragged them away. Once the hokage was calm once more he slowly made his way over to the blonde's bed as he now sat up, awake and shaking with fear.

"Naruto, don't worry you remember us, Hokage-jiji and Kakasi-niisan. We won't hurt you, remember?" the elderly hokage said putting a hand on the terrified boy's shoulder. As Naruto continued to shake uncontrollably, the ANUB from the doorway made his way over to the hospital bed and sat down.

"Naruto, it's me Kakashi, remember? I saved you a couple weeks ago from a mad drunk?" the man, Kakashi, asked the young boy as he reached up and took off his dog mask. Tough his face still half way covered, Kakashi was now sporting one grey eye and one sharigan eye with a transplant scar over it. The rest of his face was cover by a navy blue mask slipping down to his shirt.

"Get, get away from me!" Naruto screamed as his new bushy golden tail stood on end, now double its original size in fur.

"Naruto, please listen, it's me, hokage-jiji. Please remember." the elderly hokage said sadly.

"I said get away from me!" the young blonde yelled once more as he blasted off demonic energy from his very soul, knocking innocent bystanders out cold. The two shinobi suddenly felt much weaker but would not give up.

Even though they moved at an unbearably slow pace they still stood trying to calm the distressed young demon keeper. "Naruto, please, stop it. You're hurting innocent people." The elderly hokage pleaded with the demonic fox boy.

"**No**," the blonde said in a deep demonic like voice," **You bastard! Get away from me! You broke me beyond repair. J know just how important I am to this worthless village, and I know what will happen if I leave. The village will go under. Enemy villages will attack in your state of weakness, since its most powerful weapon left. So as punishment for all those beating I once received I shall be leaving. If so much as one A.N.U.B. come after me I will kill them. So now it is time to leave, bye-bye, **_**jiji."**_

And with that the fox boy left never to be seen again…

Or so they though…


End file.
